The Sword Dancer Returns
by Bloodied Crimson
Summary: Alucard is being held captive by Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot organisation. Can Seras save her master before it's too late? Alucard/Seras. Updated 17/12/12 Now with added lemons!
1. The Scent Of Blood

**Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. Not me. I also don't own the tv series "Blood Ties," which gave me the inspiration for this story. **

**Warning: Contains, torture, bloodplay, mature situations and naughty words. Yummy. **

**Summary:** Alucard is held captive by Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot organisation. Can Seras save her master in time?

* * *

**The Sword Dancer Returns**

**Chapter 1**

**The Scent Of Blood**

A man with short straw coloured hair stepped off the train and strode along the length of the platform at London Waterloo. He was a tall man of lean build with broad shoulders and he carried his weight with a slight slouch, hands buried deep in the pockets of his black cassock. His green eyes peered out from behind circular glasses which flashed in the artificial light. It had been a while since Paladin Alexander Anderson had visited London, but today he hadn't come for sight-seeing. There was something personal he needed to take care of and his orders came from the top.

During his last trip Alexander Anderson had been defeated almost to the point of death, but this time _he_ would be the one to prevail. He gripped his gloved hand tightly in determination and uttered a fervent prayer under his breath as he exited the station and walked out into the street. The air in "old London town" was thick with sin. The un-dead lurked in the shadows but there was one vampire in particular who made his blood boil with rage. _Alucard._

His mobile phone rang shrilly. He ducked into an alley to answer it.

A cold italian voice spoke. "Have you arrived?"

"I have."

"You know your orders. Eliminate Alucard and his fledgling Seras Victoria. Do _not_ fail me this time."

"Don't you worry signore I have the divine power on my side."

The call ended and Anderson returned the phone to his pocket. Anticipation prickled through his body like electricity. He couldn't wait to make his move.

* * *

Seras Victoria loved the night. The moon was bright in the sky and the wind felt pleasantly cool against her skin. In the distance she could hear the distant sounds of the city, the roar of vehicles, the throng of people and smell the fresh blood pumping through their veins... Oh how she wanted it, how she ached for it. Her eyes widened and she felt her fangs lengthen painfully as her vampiric nature began to consume her. How she yearned for a pumping vein or a jugular to sink her teeth into.

"No!" She recoiled violently and bit her lip hard, the pain distracting her from her blood lust. Panting heavily she slumped back against a nearby tree and gripped her hair in her fists, tearing clumps of it out. _Stop it, stop it! I can't become...a monster."_

A deep rumbling laugh fluctuated around her. "But you are a monster. Do not fight your natural instincts Police Girl."

The blonde rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you Master? My name is _Seras Victoria_."

"My, my, a little hostile tonight aren't we?" She jumped as she felt his icy breath by her ear. "The scent of blood on the air can do that to a vampire, it can drive you _wild._"

Two narrowed red eyes appeared in mid-air and were slowly followed by the rest of Alucard's impressive form. The pale, angular face, the sinister Cheshire cat grin, the fanged teeth and the long red dress-coat. He wasn't wearing his hat or his glasses and his sleek raven hair ruffled gently in the cool breeze. Seras liked him better without them because she liked to see his eyes, she liked to see _him. _Seras became aware of her accelerated heart beat and the warmth in her cheeks, things which happened frequently when Alucard was near her. Just being in the same room as the beautiful and elegant vampire was just as torturous as the lust for blood; awakening carnal thoughts and desires that would make anyone blush.

An amused smile crossed his lips as he saw the effect he had on her.

"What do you want anyway?" She asked him sternly, the slight waver in her voice betraying her anger. She moved away from the tree and wiped her sweaty palms along the side of her trousers.

Alucard grinned at his strawberry blonde fledgling, tilting his head to one side like a cat watching its prey struggle before killing it. "I could sense the conflict inside you, your yearning for blood."

He walked slowly towards her engulfing the petite young woman in his towering black shadow. Seras looked up at his eyes which burned like embers out of his flawless alabaster face and her breath hitched in her throat. She watched as he carefully pulled back the sleeve of his red coat to reveal a pale wrist.

"Drink," he said, his voice a husky whisper that sent prickles of lust through her body. Her red eyes locked onto the bare skin and she felt her tingling fangs hungrily with the tip of her tongue, anticipating the sharp taste of the blood.

"N...No..." Biting her lip, she turned her head away in shame. "I can't."

"Why not? Why do you deny what you want most? What we_ both_ want?"

Seras' eyes widened. _What does he mean by that? _

Alucard moved his wrist closer, goading her. "Drink, Police girl! Let your Nosferatu instincts consume you. Drink!" he cried, his voice nearly rising to the maniacal levels it reached during the heat of battle. "Relish in the blood lust, don't hate it, for it is what we are."

She bit her lip nervously, "B...but I..."

"I know that you are afraid," he whispered leaning so close to her that she felt his silken hair brush against her cheek. "You think you're not ready to become a true Vampire, but I _know_ you are."

Seras sighed doubtfully. "But if I do this you won't be there to guide me. I'd lose you wouldn't I?"

"It is true that I will no longer be your master, but you can still share your death with me. We will be two Vampires joined together by respect, loyalty and perhaps even..._love_."

"Love?" Seras gasped looking at Alucard directly._ Is he speaking the truth? Is he even capable of love? _She found herself gripping his jacket tightly in her hands, panting heavily. "But I thought that you and Integra..."

The Vampire looked solemn and shook his head. "She is my master and nothing more. I vowed to protect her and the organisation, but you...I made you...I _want_ you..." he groaned as he gripped her by the shoulders and backed her up against a tree, making her yelp in surprise. He swooped down upon her, nuzzling her neck possessively and ever so often grazing the skin with the tip of a fang. With a sigh she let her head fall back and gripped his back tightly.

"Master..."

"I thought the feelings I had for you were merely driven by lust...that I was bored and in want of a plaything, but you are much more to me than that. You could be _mine _police girl. _Mine forever. _But not unless you drink!"

Seras nearly died of shock. She had wanted him to say these words since the day they first met in Cheddar. Opening her mouth cautiously, she moved gingerly towards her master's outstretched wrist, the smell of ancient blood pulsing beneath the skin nearly driving her mad. Seras bared her fangs and had barely brushed the top of his skin when Alucard pulled away and lifted his head to look up at the darkened manor.

"Master?" Seras glanced up at him in confusion, mouth still hanging open.

"She's calling me," he answered, his voice laced with slight irritation. "She wants you to come too, something has happened."

"What?"

"I don't know," the vampire replied, pulling his sleeve down again with a dissatisfied grunt. Seras sighed feeling frustrated but also a little relieved. As she turned to walk away towards the mansion she felt Alucard rest a hand upon her shoulder.

"We _will_ finish what we started...Seras."

The young woman's eyes widened at the sound of her true name coming from his lips, it meant he was deadly serious. She turned to him and rested her hand against his chest expecting him to recoil but he didn't, in fact he gazed down at her with a possessive smile.

"But for now," he said, "Ms Hellsing calls." Taking a step away from her and bowing his head in a gentlemanly fashion, he disappeared, leaving Seras alone.

_He wants me...he really wants me. _Her mind buzzed with emotions. She never thought Alucard cared for her in such a way. Perhaps all this time she had been too wrapped up in her own emotions to notice. Unable to suppress an excited smile, she made her way to the Hellsing mansion with a spring in her step.

**Ahhh bless! I love Alucard and Seras they make the cutest couple. Go away Integra grrrrrr! Thanks for reading more is coming soon.**


	2. How the mighty have fallen

**Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. Not me.**

**Warning: Contains, torture, bloodplay, mature themes and naughty words. Yummy.**

**Summary:** Alucard is held captive by Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot organisation. Can Seras save her master in time?

* * *

**C****hapter 2**

**"How the mighty have fallen."**

Seras Victoria knocked on the door and quickly smoothed the creases out of her uniform and attempted to neaten her messy blonde hair by running her fingers through it.

"Enter," said a cold female voice from within.

Seras walked into the office feeling like a naughty schoolgirl who had been sent to see the head mistress.

Integra Wingates Hellsing sat at her desk silhouetted by the light of the full moon that filtered through the floor-length windows. Seras wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of leather upholstery and stale cigar smoke that lingered in the room. "I've called you here on a very important matter," Began Sir Integra. "But I shall wait until Alucard arrives to tell you."

"I'm already here," announced a familiar voice as a black portal appeared on the wall beside Seras, and Alucard stepped out of it as if it were a doorway. He grinned and gave a gentlemanly bow, his red eyes flashing behind the lenses of his amber glasses. "You called me my master?"

"Yes." Integra laced her hands together beneath her chin. "We have received an anonymous tip-off about the location of a dangerous group of Vampires in London. You understand, this may or may not be genuine tip-off, but it needs to be investigated. The safety of the people of London is at stake." Seras nodded and Alucard folded his arms. "I want you two to go alone, I won't be sending the troops as this needs to remain low key, but they will be standing by if you need backup. The location is a derelict warehouse at the docks. Find it and assume if there is a threat or not." Steely eyes fixed sternly upon Seras Victoria. "This will also be a good opportunity for you to put your skills into practice Seras."

She saluted a little too enthusiastically. "Yes sir, right sir!"

"Sounds like fun," Alucard grinned, tilting his head to one side. "I'm in the mood for a little blood shed."

Integra ignored Alucard's comment and said: "May God and her majesty go with you." With that, the vampire disappeared back to the portal from which he had come, but Seras remained.

"Um...Sir Integra I'm a little worried," she stammered playing nervously with the hem of her grey tank top. "What if this is a trap?"

Integra lifted her eyes to look at the young woman who shifted awkwardly beneath her gaze. "You are right Miss Victoria, the Hellsing Organisation has many enemies at present, there is every possibility that it could indeed be a trap, but either way it must be investigated. I have every faith that you will be able to take care of the matter quickly and effectively." Integra proceeded to open a small box on her desk and retrieved a cigar which she proceeded to light.

"Yes Sir Integra, thank you," said Seras with a slight nod of her head and left the room, her expression fixed into a concerned frown as she wondered what it was that would be waiting for them at the Docks.

* * *

The air was cold and smelled strongly of salt and pollution. The warehouse stood with its hundreds of dark windows staring into the night like vacant eyes. Rubble crumbled from the exterior of the building and rusted metal oil drums and containers littered the ground. Old tug boats moored to the side of the dock bobbed gently up and down in the inky waters of the Thames.

Seras swallowed uncomfortably and gripped her Harkonnen canon tightly. Alucard walked by her side, and though he looked calm she could feel the excitement rising up inside him. She hated the way he anticipated his killing sprees and relished so much in them. If she drank his blood would she become like that? Would she lose _all_ of her humanity? Sighing, she shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. _I have to concentrate on the mission._

Alucard paced forward towards the dark entrance with the rusted double doors hanging off it, his red frock coat buffeting behind him in the breeze. Seras followed him cautiously through the entrance and switched on the torch attached to her utility belt and shined it around the room. The storeroom contained large metal shelves and abandoned pieces of machinery that cast distorted, monster-like shadows against the wall.

"Fear makes you weak Police Girl," said Alucard coldly.

"Sorry master," she mumbled feeling a little embarrassed.

"Your human instincts hold you back; only when you become like me will you be fearless. Do you understand?"

She hung her head and felt rather small and inadequate. "Yes Master..."

He walked ahead into a large room, his footsteps echoing loudly on the cold stone floor. They approached a corrugated iron door that was locked by a simple electronic device. Seras pressed a few buttons but nothing happened. Frowning, she spoke into the communicator which she used to keep in touch with Walter back at Hellsing.

"Walter, there's a code needed to open the door but I don't..."

BANG!

She jumped out of her skin as the electronic lock exploded and began to spurt a fountain of sparks. Alucard blew the smoke away from the barrel of his Jackall gun then returned it swiftly its holster with a grin.

"Master what are you doing?" Seras hissed under her breath. "They'll hear us!" Alucard said nothing as he lifted the corrugated iron door up and ducked underneath.

"Miss Victoria!" Crackled a frantic voice through her ear piece. "Miss Victoria what was that? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Walter," she sighed, ducking underneath the door after her master, which proved difficult due to the length of the Harkonnen canon she was carrying. The next room looked almost the same as the first. Seras jumped in fright as the metal shutter behind her clanged shut, the sound reverberating loudly around the cavernous room. Alucard stood poised nearby head tilted as if he were listening to something.

"Master? What is it?"

A deep laugh rolled around the room sending chills down her spine. He glanced around the room. She saw the flash of Alucard's gun as he fired it into the darkness. Seras froze with horror. _That laugh...I know that laugh._

Alucard held his hand gun aloft and shot a strangely twisted grin at Seras, as if he had been anticipating this moment all along. "I smell an Iscariot rat. Be on your guard."

Seras nodded nervously and poised her finger on the trigger of the cannon.

An icy breeze arose sending debris clattering across the floor, then it whipped up into a tornado formed of rustling Bible pages. Gun shots echoed as Alucard shot into the air trying to catch the fleeting targets.

Squinting against the force of the wind, Seras watched the papers draw together into a vortex in the centre of room, to reveal none other than the Paladin Alexander Anderson. At once Seras realised what was going on. It was h_im! He made the tip-off! _The vampiress stifled a scream as she felt the wound in her neck burn like fire; a lasting reminder of the last time she had encountered the Paladin.

Anderson grinned so widely that his face almost split in two and his glasses flashed in the light of Seras's torch like two sinister flaming orbs. He gripped his gleaming bayonets in his gloved hands, poised for the attack.

"_Judas Priest_," Alucard sneered through jagged teeth. "I thought I could smell your holy stench. It seems you've sealed the room from magic," he added matter-of-factly. "That should make things more entertaining."

"I said I'd return," the Paladin replied in his thick Scottish drawl. "I've come to bring an end to your time on earth once and for all _Vampire._" His manic green eyes fixed upon Seras, making her flinch."And your whore."

Seras heard Alucard let out a grunt of anger and his grip tightened on his Jackal gun. "Not if I kill you first," He growled, "you pathetic excuse for a priest!"

Anderson chuckled. "We'll see about that." Gritting his teeth, the paladin rushed at Alucard wielding his dual swords, but the Vampire dodged them effortlessly and responded with a rain of bullets, which Anderson deflected.

Seras levelled her weapon at the priest and waited for the right time to fire so as not to shoot Alucard who continued to duck and swerve into her line of fire. "Master!" she shouted, "Move!" Alucard stepped aside and Seras fired the cannon, the explosion casting the room in bright light for a second, then plunging into darkness once again. _Did I get him? _She squinted through the darkness when something heavy collided with her and she hurtled to the floor. Looking up she saw a laughing face contorted into a maniacal grin. Seras froze.

"What do we have here? The devil's little bitch," he sneered in disgust. "You foul the earth with your presence, you and your pathetic Hellsing organisation. I'll erase you from God's earth." He twisted his sword expertly around in his wrist and pointed the tip of the blade directly over Seras' beating heart, green eyes blazing with triumph.

"Walter... I...I need backup," Seras whimpered into her mouth piece before Anderson ripped it painfully from her ear and threw it across the floor. It skidded away into the shadows beneath some metal containers.

"There's no one to help you now," the Paladin sneered. His eyes widened manically and began to recite the bible. "And God shall smite the wicked and cast them unto the fires of Hell..." Seras screamed as he held the sword high, ready to plunge it into her, when a bullet exploded through Anderson's chest. He chocked in pain and faltered forward. Taking the opportunity, Seras performed a backward roll out of harm's way.

"Pitiful," Anderson spat blood and climbed to his feet. Seras watched in horror as the gaping wound in his back closed up quickly, muscle flesh and bone knitting together. "Your bullets don't hurt me, remember?"

"This will," Alucard roared as he dived into the priest, his teeth bared and clamped his fangs onto the priests' neck. Anderson screamed in agony and tried to shake the vampire off him, but Alucard bit hard and in one swift movement tore off a lump of flesh and spat it onto the floor. Anderson staggered backward holding a hand over his ruined neck, choking and fighting for breath. Alucard ginned and licked the blood off his jowls with his tongue. "The victorious taste of Catholic blood," he roared in ecstasy. "Oh how it boils in my veins, the sickening taste of it, I love it!" his feral growl echoed around the cavernous room like rumbling thunder.

Frantically, Seras searched the darkness for her cannon. If she could shoot the priest now he was off guard, she could show Alucard what she was made of. _Where the bloody hell is it!_

Alexander Anderson gritted his teeth in pain and doubled over. The blood poured from his throat in torrents, pooling around his feet. Alucard watched as slowly and painfully, the priest attempted to heal the wound with his regenerator powers, but he had lost too much blood. "Help me Lord," Anderson choked gripping the crucifix. "I can't die like this...purify me." Suddenly the bible page tornado rose again and it rushed into Alucard, knocking him off his feet.

"Got it!" Seras cried grabbing the cannon and swinging it around and fired at Anderson who dodged and landed somewhat shakily on his feet. "Damn it!" she cursed biting her lip. "Master!"

Alucard was pinned to the floor the pages binding his hands and feet. He struggled against the bonds wildly, trying to lift his arm to point his gun at the priest, but he couldn't move his body. A strangely glowing Anderson approached. "The lord is giving me his divine power," he said clutching at his neck which was still healing. "The bible those pages came from have been blessed by His Holiness, they have been imbued with more holy powers to defeat you," he explained hoarsely. He lifted up his long swords. "As have these. They are made from melted down from relics of the church,"

"Son of a bitch!" Alucard hissed venomously, still struggling. Anderson nodded and smiled now that he had the upper hand. In one swift movement he lunged and sunk the blades into Alucard's body. One went directly into his chest. Alucard's eyes flew open in shock and his back arched as he let out a hoarse cry of agony. Seras' eyes widened in horror and she dropped her weapon. It clattered to the floor. Her lower lip trembled.

"My...master..." Blood tears welled in her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. "Oh God..." Not caring about the threat Anderson still posed, she crawled towards Alucard's fallen form. His body was rigid, his expression a pale mask of shock and intense pain. "Master" she sobbed helplessly staring at the sword protruding from his chest. _Should I pull it out?_ His red pupils focused lazily on her.

"No Seras...," he replied, hearing her thoughts. "Don't touch it." He coughed up blood which spilled in a thin line down the side of his mouth. Sobs racked the young woman's small frame.

"How the mighty have fallen," a Scottish accent broke the moment between master and fledgling. He shook his head mockingly and removed his hand from his neck which had now completely regenerated. "Thank you Lord," he said lifting the crucifix that hung around his neck up to his lips and kissing it gratefully. He bent down and yanked a sword roughly from Alucard's abdomen, making the Vampire open his mouth in a silent cry and pointed the blade directly at Seras. "Now it's your turn,"

Seras stared at the blade and truly did not care if she died or not. She glanced back down at her master and put a hand to his cold cheek. The contours of his face were foreign to her, but if Alucard died she'd never touch him again, never lay eyes on him again. "I don't care," she whispered through her tears. "I don't care if you kill me." Alucard visibly flinched.

"No... police girl," he growled weakly. "Fight him, use your strength... you must." His eyes screwed up tightly in agony Seras Victoria shook her head, her hair falling over her eyes and clenched her fists. She could feel his pain inside her and it made her weak and nauseous.

"I can't...I'm frightened master.. I don't want to be without you, I don't want to be alone."

"You make my job _too _easy," Anderson laughed mockingly as he lunged, the sword gleaming in the streams of moonlight that filtered into the room from the broken windows above. "Time to die." The metal door behind them suddenly blew off the wall and landed on the ground with a deafening CLANG. Anderson stopped and glared at the Hellsing armed forces standing guard with their automatic weapons trained on him.

"Fire!" Fargason shouted. A rain of bullet's assaulted the paladin all at once. With a swift movement of his arms, he surrounded himself by swirling papers that somehow deflected the assault. Seras found herself pulled roughly out of harms way by Fargason but she struggled wildly against him in an effort to reach her master.

"No! I can't leave him!" she screeched.

Anderson's green eyes were the last thing Seras saw as the bible papers closed around him and Alucard. "I'll see you again soon, little Vampire," he sneered at Seras. "But I'm afraid you won't see your master again. I'm going to send him to Hell, but not before I've tortured him. I want to hear him _beg _for mercy first." His cruel laugh echoed throughout the building as he disappeared along with the fallen No Life King. Seras Victoria clamped a hand over her mouth and burst into tears. Fargason held her against him as she cried into his armoured vest.

"I couldn't save him..." she whimpered. "It's all my fault."

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far I really appreciate it. xxx**


	3. Torment

**Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. Not me.**

**Warning: Contains, torture, bloodplay, mature themes and naughty words. Yummy.**

**Summary:** Alucard is held captive by Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot organisation. Can Seras save her master in time?

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and for your helpful comments. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Torment**

"Damn it!" Integra shouted, slamming her fist down on the desk. "How could this have happened!" Seras Victoria bowed her head with embarrassment watching from the corner of her eye as Integra breathed deeply through her nose. She looked almost fragile, like a little girl who had lost her way. She bowed her head so that her long hair fell in front of her face, casting her features in shadow. "Alucard is supposed to protect us. He's supposed to protect me." She turned to Seras, her face a mask of rage. "None of this would have happened if you had done your job! You're a vampire Seras Victoria it's about damn time you started behaving like one!"

Seras hung her head in shame and tried desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm...sorry Sir Integra but seeing my master like that, I just..I just froze." _My God,_ _I'm such a failure...Forgive me master. _Usually Seras would hear her master's deep husky reply in her head, scolding for being weak or telling her to pull herself together but she couldn't hear anything, it was if the connection had been broken. _Please speak to me...tell me where you are._

"Sir Integra," piped up Walter, who was standing beside Seras. "We must not be too hard on Miss Victoria, after all it seems that Anderson has considerably increased in strength since the last time he made an appearance. His increased holy powers would have made him a veritable foe for any vampire, even Alucard. Remember, that Miss Victoria has not yet fully adjusted to her powers..."

Integra made an unimpressed "_hmm" _sound and settled down a bit. She walked out from behind her desk and towards Seras, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Fine. I'll make an exception this time, but you have made a mess of things. We can't afford to make excuses for you any longer, you need to take the initiative. Don't make me regret the day you came into Hellsing."

Seras nodded. "I understand." she replied, a faint whisper. "I won't fail you again."

"You had better not," answered the older woman sternly. "Because right now things can't get any worse for us. The Iscariot Organisation have the upper hand and at present we have no idea where Alucard has been taken." She put a hand to her head and winced, as if pained by a terrible headache. "Walter," she mumbled wearily. "Get me a stiff drink." The faithful butler smiled and bowed his head gently.

"Yes Sir Integra, of course," he replied pleasantly before leaving the room. Integra sighed and slumped into her seat, looking helpless and angry. Watching her filled Seras with such guilt that it made her feel sick. She had to do something. Perhaps if she kept sending thoughts to her master he would hear her, all she had to do was listen hard.

"I'll keep trying," Seras said suddenly. Integra looked up at her and frowned in puzzlement. "I can usually hear him in my head, he speaks to me. I'm going to keep listening and maybe he'll tell me where he is."

The older woman raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "And if he doesn't?"

"Then we make Iscariot tell us."

"They wouldn't," Integra answered gravely. "Leave me now, I need to make some phone calls."

The vampiress left the room and headed back down the corridor towards her chambers, her footsteps echoing on the polished floor. With each step she took she became more angry at herself, more and more and more..._This is all because of me, it's my fault! Everything is my fault! _"Bloody Hell!" Seras shouted in a rage as she punched the wall beside her with her fist, leaving a gaping hole in the plaster. "Whoops..."

"Aren't you in enough trouble already?"

Seras turned and sighed, her shoulders shrugged wearily. "Hello Walter." The butler stood with a tray, bottle and glass balanced on it. Seras scratched the back of her head with embarrassment and looked at the damage she had made. "I'm sorry Walter I just feel so _angry _at myself."

Walter shook his head and waved his hand dismissively."It does'nt matter. I'll have it repaired in no time. You should go and rest Miss Victoria you need to get your strength up." The young woman nodded and turned to walk away. "Oh and Miss Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry. Things will sort themselves out, I know they will. Whether you think it or not you are an essential member of Hellsing, you have already proven your worth to us. This is just a minor set-back, we all have them. You'll find a way, I know you will."

Seras Victoria smiled at the butler gratefully, she hadn't smiled in a long time. Suddenly it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you Walter," She turned and walked away down the corridor to her chamber. She needed to concentrate, she needed to hear _his_ voice again.

The first thing Alucard felt when he opened his eyes was pain. A terrible, deep, throb in the centre of his chest. He looked down at his red waistcoat which had turned a deep shade of purple from the blood, and saw the long bayonet protruding from his ribs. He could feel the cold of the metal inside him, chafing him. He glanced around blinking his red eyes until his surroundings faded slowly into view. There was a long path before him that lead towards a door, coloured glass glinted and carved angels glared. Somewhere someone was laughing... Footsteps echoed as they paced up and down, up and down, somewhere water dripped. He was in...a church? Only this one was dirty and covered in red faded graffiti, the word _Raid_ was spray painted across the walls like blood. It seemed as if this church had been abandoned for a while. Beside him was a wooden table covered in strange metal objects, some encrusted with dried blood. He did not want to become familiar with these.

Alucard tried to move but his arms and wrists were shackled down. He attempted to transform himself, but the holy pages nailed to the walls acted as a barrier to prevent him from using any of his powers. _Shit. _He let his head fall back in frustration and saw a large golden crucifix above him, the eyes of Christ looking down on upon him in mournful despair.

"_Vampire_, you lay on the altar before the lord," came a Scottish accented voice from the darkness that could only belong to one person. "And you will confess your sins to him and be judged." The blond-haired man grinned and approached the altar, Alucard instantly struggled against his bonds in rage, his visage twisted into a feral snarl that revealed rows of ferocious white teeth.

"Bastard!" he growled, his voice echoing off the stone walls. "Piece of Iscariot shit!"

Anderson smiled calmly and shook his head with vague amusement, enraging the vampire even more.

"Priest!" Alucard struggled madly the metal shackles holding his hands and feet down to the altar rattled and clanged loudly as he tried to break free. "Let me out of this now!"

"Oh how I'm going to enjoy hearing your cries, _vampire." _Anderson whispered gleefully into Alucard's ear. "Before this night is over you'll be dead, but what will send you to Hell? The sword in your chest slowly draining you of energy? The loss of blood? The shame? The despair?" He turned and looked at the large stained glass window above. "Or the dawn?"

"Fuck you."

Anderson merely laughed. "Is that all you've got?"

Chest heaving, Alucard turned his head away. If he had been able to use his magic he would have ripped Anderson limb from limb and devoured each of them separately, but the fact that he could do nothing made him feel sick. He hated feeling weak. "You won't hear a single cry of pain from my mouth, you won't be getting your kicks tonight priest."

"Oh you'll cry, and you'll confess your sins to the Lord before you face the fires of Hell," retorted Anderson, who turned his back to the Vampire and began examining the metal items on the table, carefully selecting which torture device to use first. He lifted up a silver crucifix on a chain and held it over a nearby candle until the metal glowed red. Alucard braced himself. He was ready for whatever the priest would bring.

_I won't cry out. I'm stronger than this bastard and his pathetic toys. _

Anderson dangled the crucifix mockingly, swinging it slowly from side to side like a pendulum. With one hand he began to unbutton his red coat, then he untied Alucard's neckerchief and threw it aside before ripping open the shirt to reveal the pale expanse of Alucard's chest from which the bayonet protruded proudly. _Fucking_ _Pervert _Alucard sneered to himself. His thoughts suddenly went blank however as Anderson grabbed the hilt of the blade and pushed it downwards, twisting it around with sickening glee. The vampire clenched his teeth and balled his hands into such tight fists that blood trickled through his fingers.

Alucard's eyes rolled up into his head and he was unable to suppress the ragged grunt that escaped his lips, making Anderson smile victoriously.

Still he pushed down hard, twisting it until the blade had penetrated right through Alucard's chest and come out the other side, into the wood of the altar. "There" he breathed deeply from the effort. "You shouldn't be able to wriggle about so much now Vampire." Alucard released a shuddering breath. "You'll stay nice and still for me." He added in a soft tone that a doctor might use before giving a nervous child an injection. He gave a wink and a lopsided grin before holding up the crucifix again. "Here is another present for you, I hope you like it. I know _I_ will."

Alucard swallowed harshly. _Police Girl..._ He had not been able to hear her voice, the magic barrier was stopping the telepathic connection between master and fledgling. _Hear your master Seras Victoria, hear my voice._

**...**

Lying in her coffin, Seras' eyes snapped open. The sound was faint and distorted but it was his voice nevertheless. "_Master!"_

**Poor old Alucard. Unfortunately things are going to get much worse for him :( noooooooo! **

**Reviews are really appreciated. x**


	4. Blood and Tears

**Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. Not me.**

**Warning: Contains, torture, bloodplay, mature themes and naughty words. Yummy.**

**Summary:** Alucard is held captive by Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot organisation. Can Seras save her master in time?

* * *

**C****hapter 4**

**Blood and Tears**

_"Police girl...hear me."_

Seras shot up in bed, pupils dilated, bosom heaving. "Master, is that you?" _Where are you? Tell me where you are. _She listened hard, brow furrowed in concentration as she strained to hear a reply deep within the echelons of her mind. The voice that eventually answered was faint and distorted like a bad signal from a radio.

_"Anderson..is...we're...In an abandoned Church...Raid scrawled in red..he's going to...I..can't."_

Alucard's usual growling voice sounded considerably strained; it was so unlike him. Seras began to tremble with rage and clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "My God, master what's he doing to you? That bastard...I'll kill him."

_"Police girl, I can't...Argggh!" _The terrible growling scream of agony echoed through her mind, setting her teeth on edge and sending a stab of pain through her heart. She shuddered. A tear rolled down her cheek, dripping onto the white sheets and staining them red.

"What church?" she shouted tearfully. "Tell me! Speak to me!" Seras jumped to her feet and listened hard, but there was no reply, there was nothing now. Only cold, empty silence. "No!" With an enraged cry, she turned over the table in the centre of the room as if it weighed nothing, sending everything to the floor with an almigty crash. The medical pack of blood exploded upon impact and the bowl shattered into tiny fragments, scattering in all directions.

Hearing the commotion as he passed Seras' chamber, Walter entered the room to find the young blonde haired vampiress standing amidst the carnage; shoulders heaving, red eyes flashing with rage, but he could also see fear in her eyes, fear from being separated from a teacher and a lover. Fear from being left alone.

* * *

Alucard stared dazedly up at Anderson, pain fluctuating in his red eyes like a guttering flame. Strands of tousled black hair stuck to his sweat- slickened forehead and his chest rose and fell erratically with each agonising breath. Anderson removed the burning hot crucifix from the flesh, leaving a nasty cross-shaped welt just above Alucard's hip and dropped it in a bucket of cold water on the table beside him making it sizzle and hiss.

"I thought you said you wouldn't cry out," he smirked in amusement as he carefully selected his next toy. "You're getting weak Vampire I can feel it."

"Shut your fucking mouth," the vampire snarled.

The priests' words made him mad, but deep down he knew he was right. He bit his lip with the tip of his fang and glanced down at the cross-shaped brand burned into his skin, it was burning hotter than fire making his limbs twitch involuntarily. Alucard's vampiric powers should have enabled the wound to heal itself almost instantly, but with the Priest's anti-magic barrier around them he could only heal at the rate of a mere mortal.

_Damn his magic! _He clenched his teeth in a combination of pain and frustration. Alucard despised being weak. He was rarely overcome in battle and even if he was, the tables would soon turn in his favour. Now he was helpless and it filled him with an anger that made him want to fly into a frenzied rage, to massacre a thousand humans and bathe in their blood.

Anderson laughed at him victoriously. "I'm going to keep going until I break you and you wish for death to take you." He licked his lips and revealed something which he had been hiding behind his back. It was a glass vial of clear liquid and he held it between his thumb and his forefinger.

"What is that?" asked Alucard breathlessly, trying to disguise the dread in his voice but failing miserably.

The priest smiled cruelly."This," he said, "is holy water blessed by the Pope himself." He unscrewed the cap slowly. "Now, what would be most painful? Pouring it all over you, or forcing you to drink it?" With grin on his face like a child's scribble he approached Alucard slowly, consuming the vampire in his looming shadow. "And I'll be sure to make sure you drink every... last...drop."

The Vampire clenched his fanged teeth tightly and turned his head away. _Shit._ There was no way he was going to be made to drink _that_.

"But," the maniacal Priest added, "I will spare you _if_ you confess your sins to lord and repent. Which will you choose _Vampire?_"

"Such a difficult choice," Alucard replied sarcastically, that trade mark grin spreading across his lips, although it possessed considerably less zeal than usual. Anderson held the crystal bottle poised and tilted his head to one side as he awaited an answer. "I will never repent," Alucard hissed finally. "I regret _nothing._ All those I have slaughtered and fed on, I loved every moment of it, I _relished_ it as I glutted myself on their blood and raped their empty corpses!" A mad laugh tore through Alucard's body, the movement aggravated his injuries causing another spillage of blood, but at that moment he couldn't care less and besides, the look on Anderson's face was far too precious.

The priest's eyes snapped open and he clutched his hands over his ears in an attempt to shut out the blasphemous words. "Bastard! heathen devil!" Alexander Anderson spat in rage, spittle spraying everywhere. Unable to contain his anger he flew at Alucard like a madman, eyes flashing with green fire. Grabbing the vampire's neck tightly, he dug his nails into the pale skin forcing him to look up at Jesus Christ. "Repent your sins!"

A rumbling chuckle rose from Alucard's chest, rippling through his aching body. "Never."

"You will REPENT!"

"No."

"Then... you will feel the Lord's fury!" Anderson roared. He recited a psalm under his breath as he tried to prize open Alucard's jaws with his fingers, but the vampire kept his teeth clenched firmly together and jerked his head about wildly in an attempt to shake the persistent priest off.

Suddenly Alucard had an idea. Seeing his chance, he quickly snapped open his jaw and bit down hard. The Priest recoiled and screamed in agony looking at the ruined stump of his finger in horror. Half of it was bitten off and blood dripped from the wound and trailed down the length of his arm. He glanced at Alucard who made a show of chewing the finger between his teeth and swallowing it.

"Oh how I _love _Priest_,_" he groaned in mock ecstasy then licked his lips with a long, demonic tongue.

Unable to take much more of the Vampire's taunting, Anderson felt a surge of boiling hate pump through his veins which motivated him to exact his revenge. He jumped onto Alucard's chest and wrenched the long blade roughly out of the flesh in one swift movement. Alucard's eyes almost popped out of his head as a blood curdling roar tore from his lips and echoed around the cavernous church. Once the sword was out Anderson discarded it and it clattered to the floor.

"Now we'll see who's laughing," the priest hissed before pouring all the contents of the bottle into the gaping wound in the centre of Alucard's chest

A hoarse cry of agony escaped Alucard's lips and he bucked wildly as he felt the holy liquid sizzle and bubble inside him, mixing with his blood to make a deadly concoction. It was agony, pure agony. Never had he experienced such intense pain, not since he was human and Alucard could barely remember back that far.

Anderson stood back to admire his handy work, watching the writhing Vampire with a sickening expression of glee."That water will burn you from the inside untill you are nothing but ash, then I'll salt the earth with your remains. Enjoy the pain while you can _Vampire,_ enjoy it as it purifies you of your sins!"

Despite his desperate thrashing, Alucard could feel his eyes growing heavy and his body growing weaker. He was loosing blood and his vision was fading. The reign of great No-Life King was nearing its end.

* * *

"Calm down Miss Victoria, please," Walter Dolmez pleaded holding his hands up in an attempt to silence the hysterical young woman as she paced up and down biting her nails to shreds.

"Master is dying! Anderson is killing him!" She faced Walter with desperation in her eyes. "I can't let that happen Walter, I can't fail him."

Walter gripped her by the shoulders. "Look, don't fret Miss Victoria. You said that you heard Alucard say he was in a church, yes?" Seras nodded and wiped the crimson tear stains from her cheeks.

"Yes that's right, an abandoned Church and then he said the word,"Raid" but I don't know what that means..."

The raven haired butler's brow furrowed into a frown and he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Raid...Raid...There was a violent criminal gang that called themselves Raid." His eyes suddenly widened."Their hideout was an abandoned Church in Camden Town I believe, St Mary's." Seras gasped and gripped his arm tightly in gratitude.

"My God Walter, you're a genius!" She was so overjoyed that she could have kissed him, but decided to take the less embarrassing option and gave him a hug instead. She turned on her heel and ran out of the room. _I'm coming for you master._ _I'll save you. _She rushed like a mad thing through the mansion, taking advantage of her Vampiric speed. When she reached Integra's office she barged through the door, too caught up in the moment to remember to knock. "I know where he is!" she exclaimed. "An abandoned church in Camden Town, and I'm going save him."

Integra stared at the girl for a moment, her blue eyes softened with relief. With an exhalation of breath she slumped back into her chair as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Good," she breathed, removing her glasses from her face to mop at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. Seras stared in disbelief.

_Is she actually crying? _

Seras had never seen the woman so emotional before. Integra put her glasses back on and quickly regained her usual steely composure. "Good work Miss Victoria," she said. "Fargasson and his men will go with you."

Seras nodded. "Yes Sir Integra and thank you."

"May God and her Majesty be with you."

Seras gave a polite nod of her head before leaving the room.

Integra was left alone, silence her only companion. "Thank God," she sighed rubbing her temples wearily. She was glad that Hellsing would have its secret weapon returned to them and she would have her protector-she did not want to feel vulnerable any more.

**A rather psycho Anderson in that chapter. Mind you, when isn't he psycho? I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading. **


	5. The Bloodied Altar

**Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. Not me.**

**Warning: Contains, torture, bloodplay, mature themes and naughty words. Yummy.**

**Summary:** Alucard is held captive by Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot organisation. Can Seras save her master in time?

**Sorry It's been a while since I updated, anyway here's chapter 5. Thanks again for all your reviews and for those who have added me to your favourite authors list. x Love ya.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**The Bloodied Altar**

Paladin Alexander Anderson turned to look out of the broken stained glass window. The night sky was brightening in the distance as the sun broke through the veil of the night.

"The sun is beginning to rise," he observed, then winced.

He still gripped the stump of his finger which he had wrapped in a scrap of material from his cassock in order to staunch the blood flow. Hearing a grunt of pain, he turned to see Alucard twitching uncontrollably. His eyes were screwed up tight, his teeth clenched, and his hands balled into tight fists as he pulled againt the chains. The holy water still hissed and fizzed at his insides, slowly working its way through the sword wound and out the other side, bubbling and evaporating the dark blood.

Alucard was in a bad way, it wasn't looking good for the No Life King. "Though," Anderson added speculatively as he tilted his head to one side, "I doubt that you will last until dawn the way you are going. Perhaps I'll miss out on watching you burn, but I can still watch you suffer _slowly _as your blood drains away."

Alucard's head lolled weakly to one side yet he still had the strength to glare at the priest with bitter hatred in his burning eyes. "I won't give you the... satisfaction of watching me die, you piece of-" His voice was cut off in a choke of pain as the scalding Holy water began to eat away at another of his internal organs like a corrosive acid. His eyes rolled back into his head and he retched in agony, nearly losing himself for a moment. _No... I won't let this Iscariot bastard win. _

Anderson clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You are far too persistent. It's over Vampire, admit your defeat."

"_Never."_

Giving a light chuckle, the priest observed Alucard's blood drenched form with satisfied eyes. "Your denial shows fear. I think you know that your time has come, you just can't bear to imagine that you; the great Alucard could possibly be destroyed." As he spoke he traced his good finger along the muscular planes of Alucard's heaving chest in fascination. "You are my victim now. Tell me, how does it _feel_ to be the victim?"

His touch sent prickles of anger and disgust through the Vampire who attempted to shake Anderson off, but the restriction of the chains and the crippling agony of his wounds made this rather difficult, so he taunted him instead.

"Perverted Catholic son of a bitch. You're pathetic. Is this how you get your kicks?" Alucard spat before receiving a sharp slap to the face, that sent his head snapping to one side.

"Silence!" Anderson shouted, clearly enraged at the insult. He grabbed Alucard roughly by the hair and lifted him up as far as the chains would allow. "Every word that comes out of your mouth is a sin and for that you will pay dearly." He released him and bent down to pick something off the floor. When he straightened up again he held the bloodied blade that he had previously discarded. He twisted it around in his wrist casually like a baton, an insanely wide grin crawled across his features. He was clearly enjoying himself. "What do you think I should do with this?" he asked as he sauntered over, his cassock making a light swishing sound with each step he took. "Any ideas Vampire?"

"I think I have an idea," Alucard hissed, craning his neck slightly. "You can shove that fucking sword up your-"

"Dear me. You never learn do you?" Anderson interrupted. "Even in your current state you think you are superior to _me- _a loyal servant of God." He came up beside Alucard displaying all the concentration of a surgeon about to begin an operation, his eyes searching the body as if choosing the appropriate area to make the first cut. Pushing his glasses up his nose thoughtfully he gazed at the vampire's neck, pale, exposed and...strangely beautiful. Alucard stared back at him defiantly, but in his eyes was a pain that verged on insanity.

"What are you waiting for?" he goaded. "Do it!"

Anderson's lip curled into a sinister smile. "With pleasure." With that, he spun the sword around expertly before lunging forward and sticking in into Alucard's jugular. Blood spurted like a fountain and poured down Alucard's ruined torso creating a fresh robe of crimson. The vampire's eyes widened in an expression that to Anderson, almost resembled fear.

"Ughh..." He vomited blood.

"What's wrong?" Anderson asked circling the vampire like a hungry hyena. "I thought you liked blood."

* * *

Seras Victoria climbed out of the back of the truck behind the rest of the troops. As soon as she stepped out into the air she caught the scent of something metallic and it stopped her dead in her tracks; blood, Alucard's blood. Fargasson stared up at the derelict church gravely before de-briefing his men, but stopped and frowned when he realised Seras wasn't there. She stood a few feet away her head lowered, features cast in the shadow of her sandy hair.

"Victoria?" Her shoulders lifted and dropped with each breath she took. "Victoria?" he said again approaching cautiously in case she suddenly lashed out at him, she was a vampire after all and despite her rigorous training she was known to be unpredictable at times. "Are you alright?" he asked resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with large, worried eyes.

"I can smell his blood," she said quietly.

"Alucard's?"

She nodded and lowered her head again. When she spoke she sounded almost tearful, "so much blood..."

"Victoria listen to me you have to stay focused, don't let anything get in the way of your mission. Remember protecting Queen and country is our main priority, don't do anything rash."

Her face cold with determination, she lifted her cannon onto her shoulder and walked towards the church past the Hellsing troops who stared at her apprehensively.

"What are you doing?" Fargasson called after her.

"My job," she called back. "Don't follow me. Post yourselves outside the main door, this is something I have to do myself." Fargasson was about to call to her again but his hands dropped to his sides in defeat. It was no use arguing with her when she became like this.

"Sir what is she doing?" asked one soldier in disbelief.

"Saving Hellsing." The Major answered folding his arms. "Good luck Seras Victoria, may God and her Majesty go with you." He turned to his men. "You heard Miss Victoria! Post yourselves by the church door and ready yourselves for an attack, if Anderson should try to escape shoot him."

Seras made her way round the back of the church and found a broken window, she quickly ducked and peered in just enough that she could see what was going on inside. She saw _him _pacing up and down his arms spread wide as if giving a sermon to the congregation, and Alucard was half-naked and chained down to the altar. She gasped in shock as soon as she saw him and clamped a hand over a mouth to stifle the sound. There was a terrible gaping wound in the centre of his chest and a sword protruding out from his neck. He looked so pale...so...vulnerable and the amount of blood that pooled around him was frightening. She'd never seen him like this.

My _Master...what has he done to you? That bastard..._She clenched her fists so tightly that they trembled as rage built up inside her, a rage so strong that her body could no longer contain it. "I'll kill him!" She hissed as her red eyes burned like hot blood, the pupils elongated to narrow slits, her fangs lengthened and her hair bristled. Suddenly consumed by her vampiric instincts to protect her master, she discarded the harkonnen cannon and let out a animalistic shriek of rage before vaulting through the broken window.

Alexander Anderson spun around to see Seras standing before him, her eyes aflame, chest heaving. "You'll pay for what you've done."

Hearing his draculina's voice, Alucard's eyes snapped open. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He craned his neck and saw her poised and ready to attack. A weak smile curved his lips. "Good girl..Seras..." he whispered weakly before falling unconscious.

"So you've discovered my little hide out," said the Priest, stretching his arms wide in a mocking gesture of welcome. "What a nice surprise!" His face darkened, "now prepare to die."

"How _dare_ you hurt him." Seras growled, her voice trembling from the fiery adrenaline that coursed through her body. "I'm going to destroy you, you sick bastard."

Anderson, not taking his eyes off the vampiress walked over to Alucard's limp form and pulled the sword from his neck and pointed the bloody blade at her. "Iscariot will be pleased with me for killing both of you," he said moving into his fighting stance, weapon held poised above his head.

A smile spread across Seras's face and she licked her lips with anticipation. Quicker than lightning she lunged forward, as did Anderson and they clashed in the centre of the room, the vampire blocking the Priests' sword by grabbing it with her hand. Blood poured from between her fingers but it didn't bother her, it didn't even hurt, she simply smiled menacingly as she beat Anderson back. He grit his teeth, struggling to push back against the unwavering strength of the vampiress. Suddenly the blade shattered in Seras's hand and the shards clattered to the floor like glass. The priest stepped back in alarm, which swiftly changed to rage.

"Bitch!" he roared as he pulled three more swords from the lining of his cassock, then proceeded to throw them at her. They sailed across the room, the metal singing in the air. Seras executed a back flip and when she landed back on her feet she caught a sword in either hand andthe third between her teeth, before discarding them behind her. Anderson growled in frustration and whipped a wind up behind up him as the holy bible pages whirled around the room, rustling and flitting like white birds. Seras ducked and dodged, avoiding them as they came at her and threw her full weight at Anderson, sending them both hurtling to the floor with a thud. She straddled him, holding him tight between her thighs then buried her fangs into his neck and began to drink. He groped the air desperately, blindly, screaming out in agony. Seras didn't cease her feeding, she gulped down the blood, swallowing it ravenously and wasn't going to stop until Anderson was dead and cold.

Soon the priests' protesting became quieter. His eyes were growing heavy as he gazed up at the effigy of Jesus on the cross. "Lord...have mercy on my soul, forgive me for failing you..."

Seras could feel his heart slowing, his body shutting down and the flow of blood into her mouth became weak and watery. She took her last few gulps and Anderson's body jerked and spasmed until it fell limp. He was dead. Seras gave a satisfied gasp as she extracted her fangs from his neck then stood up and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Good riddance," she breathed with relief. The blood lust had faded and the church was silent again. Fargasson entered through the main entrance and surveyed the carnage. Hoping she wasn't too late, Seras ran towards her master on the bloodied altar.

**Thanks for reading people, the final chapter is coming up soon.**


	6. The Bloodletting

**Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. Not me.**

**Warning: Contains, torture, bloodplay, mature themes, naughty words and...lemon so turn back now if you no likey. **

**Summary:** Alucard is held captive by Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot organisation. Can Seras save her master in time?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Blood Letting **

Alucard turned his head slowly towards Seras and observed his fair draculina through heavy-lidded eyes. "You came," he whispered weakly. "I knew you would...my police girl."

Seras smiled at him affectionately as crimson tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. "Of course I came, I would never leave you master." Gravely she observed the injuries he had sustained. The wound to his neck appeared as only a small opening but it oozed each time he spoke or moved his head. The gaping hole in his chest glistened and she could see smoke rising from the cavernous hole as his organs corroded.

What on earth had Anderson done to him?

"Holy... water," Alucard groaned, seeing the young woman's eyes fixed on his chest. "He poured it inside...Ugh!" The vampire winced and his muscles tensed in agony as a wave of pain swept over him, making him arch his back slightly, pulling the chains taut. The sight of him suffering sent a stab of guilt through Seras' heart.

"Oh master I'm so sorry." She thew her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck as she sobbed, his blood smearing onto her face and hair. Alucard closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her body against his, but he could also smell her blood. He began to convulse violently. He needed to feed now.

"Master?"

"Blood...give me blood."

Meanwhile, the Hellsing troops inspected the church. Fargasson stood over Alexander Anderson's dead body and observed him gravely. The Scottish priest lay limp, his head twisted to one side exposing the set of ragged teeth marks which Seras had inflicted. "We'll take him back to Hellsing for a Post-Mortem," announced the Major. "I believe Sir Integra would like to learn more about his regenerative powers."

Two soldiers obeyed and carried Anderson's body outside the church, whilst others began to rip away the bible pages from the nails that had affixed them to the walls. These had been the anti-magical barriers that had made it impossible for Alucard to defend himself. As soon as they were all removed Alucard gasped deeply as he felt the oppressive crushing feeling instantly lifted and began impatiently to pull against his bonds, but he was still too weak. Seras helped him and broke the chains apart with her bare hands.

"There, You are free," she told him encouragingly, tugging at his limp arm like an impatient child wanting to play. He did not move. "Get up master, _Please."_

He smiled weakly in amusement at her persistence. "I can't move even if I wanted to...I need blood." He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek tenderly, smearing some of her bloody tears on his fingers which he lapped up with long tongue. _"Your _blood."

Brows furrowed, Seras unzipped her black leather top a little way down to reveal her slender neck and bent down towards him, offering herself to him completely. "Here."

Alucard's eyes locked questioningly onto hers and she gave him a reassuring nod.

"You saved in that church in Cheddar, now its my turn to save you. Take as much as you need."

Alucard smiled, amused at the significance of the situation.

From the centre of the church Fargasson stared at Seras, her neck bared unflinchingly to the predatory vampire king and shook his head. He would never get used to vampire behaviour. "Men, mission accomplished."

He strode along the aisle and out of the church leaving Seras and Alucard alone.

As Alucard stared at the pale skin of Seras' neck he felt an overwhelming hunger rise deep inside him, a wild lust which he couldn't control. Deep down he wanted to ravage her, to rip open the flesh and glut himself on her blood until he could drink no more, but he resisted the temptation to do so. He cared for her too much.

Seras closed her eyes as she felt him move towards her. She was a little afraid for she knew that Alucard would not be very gentle with her.

He gripped her shoulders firmly and pulled her down towards him, then without hesitation latched onto her neck, sinking his aching fangs deep inside the supple skin, causing her breath to hitch. He began to drink hungrily, cupping the back of her head as he did so and gripping her shoulder tightly with the other, squeezing.

Seras began to feel increasingly light-headed as Alucard continued to drain the blood from her. She could hear his gratified gasps between each gulp, grateful for the blood which was filling him.

After what seemed like an eternity Alucard broke away from her with a bestial groan and felt the warm blood rejuvenate him. He was strong enough to move now and he looked down at his chest to see hole to close up and there was a tingling sensation in his neck as the gash disappeared.

Seras felt woozy from giving so much blood and she flopped weakly into Alucard's arms. He pulled her against him and smiled down at her proudly, sweeping the strands of strawberry blonde hair from her face. Together they sat upon the altar under the brightening sky but now they didn't care. She was too tired to care. Seras heard him say her name; his voice had returned to the usual deep, resonant growl that she so loved.

"Thank you," he told her kissing the top of her head. "Now its your turn."

She lifted her head and glanced up at him weakly, eyes large and glazed like a starved little kitten. Alucard's little kitten. "What do you mean?" she asked drowsily furrowing her brow slightly.

"Do you remember that night before this all happened? I told you that I wanted you. I want you now Seras. I have tasted your blood, now you must taste mine." He lifted her weak body up to a sitting position and she glanced into his eyes and tenderly touched the side of his pale porcelain-like skin; it was so smooth, but burned like fire from the hot blood she had just given him.

She looked sincerely into his eyes. "I want to master, more than anything but I..." she lowered her eyes and looked sadly away from him.

"But what?"

"How do I know If I'm ready?"

Alucard sighed at her almost impatiently. "Of course you are ready. You came here and you killed Anderson using nothing but your Vampire instincts. _Now_ is the time Seras. You will never be alone, I will be with you, by your side, two children of the night together for all time."

She smiled with excitement at the prospect of being with him. She loved him. This was it. She shifted and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his body before leaning towards his neck. For a moment she hesitated as if afraid, but it wasn't fear that stopped her, she was trying to comprehend everything that was happening.

"Don't be afraid," he told her huskily.

"I'm not," she whispered seductively in his ear. "I'm just enjoying the moment." He smiled and she bit into his neck causing him let out a deep, bestial groan as she began to drink. He moved with her as she swallowed, rocking together in the rhythm of pulsing blood. Seras felt her master's power coursing through her veins, strengthening every past of her body. Her eyes flashed red, the pupils dilating to narrow slits as the hunger took her over. When she had drunk her fill she removed her teeth from him and licked the sweet blood from her lips.

Alucard, his breath still deep, cupped her face in his hands. She looked so beautiful, a new-born vampire, with eyes glowing like fire, skin radiant and pulsing with un-life. He was so proud of her and smiled against her lips as he kissed her, tasting the warm blood on them. She tangled her hands in his black hair and kissed him back, rocking her body wantonly against him.

"Alucard," she breathed between kisses. "I feel so...free...there is such... power surging inside of me."

"Seras." Gently he broke the kiss. "It is time for us to leave, look." She turned and looked up to see the sun rising above the clouds, its rays about to pour down on them. Picking her up and holding her bridal style he climbed to his feet. A black vortex opened up in mid-air and he passed through it just as sun rays poured down upon the altar, reflecting in the surface of the blood.

Into Alucard's chamber at Hellsing they appeared. His room was just like Seras's except with a few red drapes here and there.

"Shouldn't we report to Sir Integra first?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Sir Integra can wait," he replied with a devilish smile. "We have more important business to attend to." He laid her gently down on the soft coffin bed and looked down at her with a possessiveness and hunger that Seras found intoxicating...and a little alarming. He looked so beautiful, his pale, sculpted chest was like white marble and his hair fell over his eyes like the blackest ink. Her dark angel. "We have partaken in the blood union." he said stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Now, in order for you to become my mate we must be united in another way. We must _consummate_ our love."

Seras felt her cheeks grow hot, but she was not afraid. She wanted this more than anything, she had dreamt of this moment for so long. "You are so beautiful," he whispered to her, his voice deep and edged with a soft growling purr. "And soon you will be all _mine_." She smiled happily and felt a warmth grow inside her heart. Taking herself by surprise, the usually timid young woman put her fingers beneath the hem of Alucard's red trousers and pulled him down into a kiss. He began an assault of her lips and she his, enjoying the taste of one another.

"Let's not waste any more time," she panted.

He grinned like the cat who got the cream."No lets not."

He swooped down upon her like a great black raven, assaulting her neck with kisses and sharp nips. Seras clawed at his back and wound her legs around his waist, loving the feeling his hardness against her. Amused by her impatience, he smirked against her skin and lifted his head to look at her through lust glazed eyes, blood glistened on his lips. _How sinful he looks_ thought Seras.

He moved down along the length of her quivering body, trailing his hands over her curves. With a long claw he pulled her underwear down her quivering legs. He began lapping at her heated core and she writhed madly. Never had she felt such pleasure before. Her release came suddenly and violently, leaving her shaking.

"Enough, take me!"

He chuckled at her impatience and guided her hand to his hardness. "Feel what you do to me Seras."

"Alucard," she panted, "Stop torturing me please."

"But I like to torture." He hauled her up towards him and they tore at each other madly, ripping the clothes from their bodies until they had completely disroned. Alucard stood before her in all his naked glory. Seras stared at him...her eyes roved further downwards and she blushed deeply. She had never seen a man naked before let alone a Vampire! Suddenly she felt afraid and wanted to cover herself, to hide away. He must have seen her fear, as he caught her hand and kissed the palm reassuringly then guided her back down to the bed and moved over her, one hand gripping the head-board, the other fisted the bedclothes impatiently. He looked as if he were about to lose control, with one fluid motion he caught her lips and entered her.

Her eyes flew open at the combination of searing pain and pleasure as he took her virginity. "Oh God!"

"God has no business here," he panted as he began to thrust quick and hard. "You're mine Seras, mine!"

She clung to him for dear life, digging her claws into his back. It wasn't long until she felt herself nearing her peak. She could feel Alucard's muscles growing rigid, hear his breaths become harsh and ragged.

"A...alucard, I..." She felt strange, her vision blurred red and she felt a sudden, overwhelming urge for blood. Fangs retracted, she raised her head to kiss him, biting savagely at his lips, letting the blood fill her mouth.

He chuckled lightly and bowed his head against her neck, biting down on the flesh at the base of her throat. Overloaded with sensations, Seras came with a scream, followed sortly by Alucard who threw his head back with a animalistic growl and half-collapsed over her, supporting his weight on one arm. He smiled down at her wiping the strands of sweaty hair from her face.

"M...master I..."

He shook his head. "Not master remember, I am your mate now Seras."

"Yes," she smiled. "My Alucard." Never did she believe she would be in this situation the night she first met Alucard, it seemed that for once something in her un-life had gone right.

**The end. The characters were a little OOC in this story but, hey! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. :)**


End file.
